Rebel Heart Vampire's Tale
by Rebel Heart Vampire
Summary: My own story of a father and daughter conflict with a certain Anti-Fairy.


_In Anti-Fairy World, one Anti-Fairy before he meet his true love had a beautiful dhampire (a half vampire, half human) lady friend. They dated once but after finding out they never loved each other truly and were in love with another, they split. Another was that since the Anti-Fairy was evil he never want to raise his family a evil life mostly their own children. One thing the Anti-Fairy did something he regret doing, grants a wish for his friend to have their child discreetly. In hopes he finds his child one day, the Anti-Fairy gives his ex-girlfriend a gift for their child: a bad luck mirror necklace with the child's birthstone to magically appear on her birth date._

_Months have pass and a daughter was born. And they call her Rebel. She was raised with happy just being raised as a normal human girl. Years later, her parents died after telling her mother told her what she really is. Not wanting to live alone, Rebel runs away until she meets Bunny-san. She follows Bunny-san down a rabbit hole and lived in Wonderland and its neighboring worlds as long as she lives._

* * *

_(My POV)_

_My name is Rebel Love Vampire, but you can call Rebel for short. I lived her my whole life in Wonderland. Well… not my whole life but since I was young, the age to start middle school. Now look, to you people that "this" Wonderland is a bit risqué and ecchi to most of you people. But it's not so bad here wants you get to know the people here and such. For instance, Bunny-san was my first when I arrive here. Sure she doesn't hear what I'm saying or she says she's late but she's cool._

In a giant mushroom in the forest, I came out yawning. I walk along the grass in my favorite black pajama top and bottoms along with dark blue fuzzy slippers. I slowly walk before I notice To Lee and Cho Lee.

_Anyway I get up in the morning as usual._

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Good morning." The twins greeted.

_The twins response was as usual…_

"Ready to fight?" The twins asked.

The twins ran up and started kicking and punching me. I, despite waking up, dodges and protects myself with my arms. I walk to another mushroom which was the bathroom.

Moments later, I came out wearing my usual red tube top, black leather jacket, red fingerless gloves, black belt, blue jeans, and black boots. I rolled up my jacket's sleeves up pass my elbows. Using the morning dew in my hairbrush, I brush and shake my red hair to make it smoother.

_After a showdown, I have myself washed up, put on my clothes, and use the morning dew to smooth out my long spikey yet straight ends red hair. Finishing my usual routine, I take my walks through the flower field and have breakfast with Mad Hatter, the Hare, and the Dormouse._

I walk across the flower field until reaching to Mad Hatter. The Hare hands out breakfast to me and I eat it. I ate breakfast fast as I finish my coffee.

"Thanks for breakfast." I sighed.

_Now I take more of my usual walks and travel through Wonderland, next Mirrorland, third TV Land, forth Part-Time Job Land, fifth Mahjong Land, sixth Videogame Land, and lastly X-Land._

You guys can see me walking through the worlds. Also see me doing stunts like flying, jumping, and fighting with the others. Also I avoid being strip or 'dating' the girls.

_Before I came to Wonderland, as a child I travel a lot and befriended with a couple of vampires and villains me and my mom known. So on my usual days, I travel out of Wonderland to visit my old friends. Right now, I just travel to from Wonderland to whatever._

Now I return home to Wonderland. Once I grab my purse full of my home drinks and my other belongings, I go the bar standing in front of me. It was a normal looking bar only with player card symbols. It's called the Card Player. The bar is where all the Trump Card and Rose Girls hang out. I push the door to get in.

_After my day, I got to my favorite bar, the Card Player. There the bar holds my favorite drink, Sangui-voca. It's a play-on Latin words for "Blood Alcohol". And don't be alarm it's not blood or alcohol. It's a drink where it taste like blood but not really blood and yes it's very addictive. I drink that stuff so I don't drink blood of humans. It was invented by the inhabitants of TV Land. They made so much, I carry it all in. But what's bad since the drink is so addictive, I stay there forever like after midnight. That's when my whole world turn upside down while I was at my favorite bar…_

_(End of my POV)_

The record player played music in the Card Player. The Trump Card Girls and/or Rose Girls were drinking or talking. The hearts Trump Card girl with long brown hair was wiping tables.

"Hey, heart trump!" The Heart Trump Card turn to Rebel and glare. "Gimme another!" Rebel called.

"Listen you run quit a tap over the last few weeks. Whatta say…" She got cut when Rebel punched the table leaving cracks.

"Another shot of Sangui-voca or else!" Rebel yelled, inhaling her cigarette. _No I don't curse, I would not stoop that low into cursing. _Rebel thought.

The Heart Trump nervously got a shot glass and a red colored bottle. She pours the red liquid into the shot but Rebel snatched it quickly. She gulps the Sangui-voca making her burp disturbing the Trump Card and the Rose girls.

Rebel sets the shot down and reach a napkin to wipe her mouth. She stops to notice a message written in ink making her gasp. She reads it out loud but whisper, "Come to the booth in the back. Act casual, Rebel."

Rebel turns to see a shadowed figure waiting for her.

"Who the heck is that?" Rebel asked.

"Please don't cause anymore trouble around here. But I'd be glad if you and me get punish by Qu-" Rebel grabs the girls apron and tosses her back. She swallows her drink, smokes her last cigarette before crushing it into a ashtray, and gets up to walk to the booth.

"Alright, lady!" Rebel yelled coming to the booth. "I don't know who you think you are but…"

"You've been busy." remark the girl who reveals to be Miyuki, disguise as a Trump Card Girl (much to her embarrassment).

Rebel gasped to see Miyuki, "Miyuki-chan!" Rebel rushes down and sat in front of Miyuki. "What the heck are you doing here? You can't be seen here, they'll turn you in!"

"Rebel, you got to come with me. You're not safe here anymore." Miyuki instructed in a worried tone.

"Why do you care?" Rebel asked. "You've came here before and I'm surprise you'd showed your face again around here, Miyuki! If that's even your real name."

"Of course it's my real name." Miyuki respond.

"Prove it!" Rebel snapped.

Miyuki glared and said, "Why does this happen to me?"

Surprised, Rebel half smirk before she flipped Miyuki's skirt. Miyuki squeals but recovers before anyone notice her.

"I deserve that." Miyuki cringed.

"You deserve to be turn in." Rebel corrected.

"Look, I'm not here to discuss my about me. I'm here for you Rebel-san. I meet someone who wants you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, he came up to me when I thought it was one of my hallucinations. But he told me if I go to Wonderland one more time to find Rebel, which is you, I could have a break from all this nonsense." Miyuki said.

"Oh yeah? Why does this guy want from me for?"

"He never explained but what he did explain is that someone else is trying to kill you!" Miyuki yelled.

Rebel gasped, "Why?"

"I don't know. That's why you need to come with me before it's too-" Miyuki got cut when her phone ring and she answer.

"_Miss Miyuki, your locations been compromised!" _A man with a British accent said on the phone. Miyuki gasped in horror. _"Get Rebel out and give her to me or the DEAL'S OFF!"_

"We gotta go!" Miyuki begged.

"Forget it Miyuki-chan, I'm not-" Rebel got cut when her bottle got shot by a blast of magic. The people in the bar gasp. "Dang it, they followed you here!"

The Trump Cards and Rose girls notice Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan's back!" All the women yelled.

Miyuki gulps until Rebel grabbed her wrist and yanks her before the bullets hit them. All the girls dodge the bullets and run out of the bar.

"_Make a right, NOW!" _The man continued.

"Turn right!" Miyuki called.

Rebel turn left from the exit while pulling Miyuki.

"_Go up the stairs, NOW!"_

"Go up stairs!" Miyuki called.

Once they were on the roof, Rebel slams the door and locks it with a plank. The door begin to slam making Rebel and Miyuki worry. Miyuki answers her phone to find out what else she needs to do.

"What now, Mr… A.C.?" Miyuki asked a bit nervous.

"Oh, whoever this A.C. is, tell him I said hi." Rebel wondering who Miyuki's talking to.

"_Oh hello Rebel dear, how you doing-GO STRAIGHT!"_ A.C. yelled.

"Straight but we're on the roof." Miyuki reminded.

"JUST DO IT!" A.C. yelled making Miyuki's ear ring.

The door keeps banging as the plank begins to break. Rebel grabs Miyuki again and runs to jump. The door broke open into pieces. Rebel and Miyuki jump off the roof, screaming. The girls landed on a tree, slide down a long branch, and crash on top of their heads in Rebel's car which is made out of trees and mushrooms.

On the roof, someone puts a golden star on a black stick in a bazooka. It was like a magical wand or something. Rebel was looking for her keys.

"The keys have got to be here somewhere." Rebel said, looking for her keys.

The bazooka aims at Rebel's car.

"Come on, come on, come on! We're gonna die!" Miyuki panicked.

The figure fired the bazooka. Rebel found her keys on the top visor and catch them. She starts it up and in _Flintstones_ style, her feet came out and "runs" the car. The star miss and hit the trees which falls down. The girls scream but the trees landed behind them. The car bounce from the crash.

"Phew, we made it." Rebel sighed.

Rebel notice Bunny-san on her skateboard up ahead.

"Bunny-san, hang on and I'll…" Rebel got paused when Miyuki grabbed the wheel and turned the car away from Bunny-san. Bunny-san gasped and falls off her skateboard.

"Yeah-yeah?" Bunny-san asked.

"Stop, stop!" Rebel begged. "That was Bunny-san, my best friend and the reason I live here!"

"I am not going through Wonderland again and there's no time!" Miyuki yelled, taking over the steering and running.

"BUN-NIE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN N!" Rebel screamed out.

The camera pulls up to the sky which turned dark.

* * *

Lightning and thunder boomed through the black/blue background.

**Rebel's Anti-Fairy Productions Presents: A father and daughter conflict!**

_I need to take over the universe! Spread bad luck! Good day my evil little crumpet._

_I eat sandwiches with ma feet. I like a teeny little runaway models. Howdy y'ahll!_

_Hey what's up, buster? Whatta looking at me? Holy crap!_

_Why does this happen to me?! I'm late! I'm late!_

_Sanderson, we need a universe domination plan_

_Must I break it down sir._

_**Rebel Hear Vampire's Tale**_


End file.
